


Blue Lion Pin

by SheashireKitten



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten
Summary: An angsty mini shot. It started with the question: Why is the blue lion pin never mentioned after you recieve it for your birthday?My brain decided to take it a bit further and make it hurt.





	Blue Lion Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Have I finished the game yet? No.  
However, I had to get this damn plot bunny out of my head. 
> 
> Enjoy my angsty friends!

One after another they fell, the ground surrounding him was drenched in blood. His once cerulean blue cape was now a ruddy maroon. He heard Lady Rhea ask, "Why did you come?" Dimitri turned just as Solon climbed to a vantage point. Before he could make sense of his actions he was pulling the reins on his horse and running in his professors direction. Their enemies fell at his feet yet he paid them no mind, pushing his horse faster. 

She turned just as Solon charged an attack, a pulsing orb of dark magic that she barely had time to lift the sword of the creator against before it was pushing her away.

"Professor, Professor!" Dimitri ignored the roaring of the white dragon behind him,  _ Lady Rhea _ , he reminded himself. There was no time to dwell on such things. He rode until his horse was slain from beneath him, and then he ran. The wall had been destroyed. All around him the screams were deafening. Yet he ran, harder than he ever thought possible. "Professor!" He screamed, his voice lost in the din of battle torn battalions and the dying cries of war steeds. He reached the edge of the cliff, reaching as far as he could. Her scream pierced through the symphony of war that was reverberating behind him. The terror in her expression tore through his heart as he missed her hand. Time slowed. Her beautiful bright green eyes, that were so relieved a moment ago widened in fear as she fell into the chasm. Her hand still reaching for his as she plummets into the abyss.

"No!" Dimitri takes a step further, nearly falling in after her. A desperate need clawing at his chest as he watches her fall. "Professor! Professor!" His wail's echoed off the rocks and after her. "Byleth!" 

He fell to his knees, his final scream of her name in the acrid air. He is no stranger to loss, but the silence in his ears is wrong. He can see the army approaching, the dragon fighting the monsters. There should be sound. His eyes burn with unshed tears his head pounding in rage. There was no time to grieve now. He had his mission.

He stands to assist with covering the retreat, still unfeeling, when he sees something shining in the light of the setting sun. He bends to pick up the Blue Lion Pin they had given her for her first birthday in the monastery. He stood in shock. 

"You kept it? After all this time?" He whispered into the air. Wondering what it meant as he turned the pin in his hands, the jewels of its eyes glinting in the light of the flames that were beginning to consume the monastery. Dimitri clenched his jaw, remembering how happy she had been when he had gifted it to her, her eyes had been blue then. "What a fool I have been, to let all those moments pass without telling you how much I love you." His fingers traced over the lion's mane. 

Maniacal laughter cut through the silence of his mind, he turned to glare at Solon. He did this. Edelgard stood paces behind him.

"You, you have taken everything from me. My past, my present, and with her, any future that was worth living. You and I are all nothing more than monsters, her blood is on both of our hands now." Inside Dimitri feels something snap. He pins the gift to his cape, and runs into the fray like a wild animal. A being possessed. "I will end you, if it takes me a hundred years, you will rue the day you took her from me!"

  
  



End file.
